Dare
by GoddessOfCalamity
Summary: Yamanaka Ino's dares was even worse than S-ranked missions. [ItaSaku/Non-Massacre/Post-War Oneshot AU]


_**A/N: So, I made an ItaSaku fic because its my hidden guilty pleasure. It's my first and foremost favorite crack-ship. Sooo well here I am— writing a fic about ItaSaku to satiate my hunger for this ship. Does anyone of you can recommend me some good ItaSaku fics? **_

_**This story is also **__**unbeta-ed**__**. So forgive me if you spot any grammatical errors and so on. **_

_**I do not own Naruto and its characters, only the half-assed cheesy plot or whatever hahaha. Enjoy~**_

* * *

**(ItaSaku Oneshot | Post-War | Non-Massacre)**

**Dare**

**by GoddessOfCalamity/SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_You've got to be kidding me_,"

"Newsflash, Forehead. I ain't _kidding_ at all. So be a good kunoichi and just **do** it."

Sakura's eyes widen in horror. No way in hell she's gonna do _that_. _Oh kami, just no no no—_

Feeling herself being small and about to experience a new episode of panic attack in a most-frequented restaurant in Konoha; the pinkette could only shook her head in complete disagreement like a woman in hysterics. "No, Ino! That's very humiliating! I'm not gonna do that!"

Her bestfriend only snorted, and for a few moments; she grinned oh so _mischievously_ at her much to Sakura's annoyance.

Oh boy, how she really want to squeeze the life out of her right at this moment.

"Don't forget the _con-se-quen-ces_, Forehead." Ino said in an infuriating-goading-singsong voice as she played with the saké bottle with her feminine manicured fingers. "I told you the rules of this game. Once you chickened out, you'll face the consequences."

"Oh Kami, you've got to be joking me. Have I told you that this so-called _consequences_ of yours is really _inhumane_, and it's not proper at all?"

"I am serious, Sakura." Ino narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms. Her baby-blue eyes found the familiar faces of Chōji, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino and Kiba, "They've agreed. And so are you."

"No, I'm not! You forced me to this!" she argued, glaring at her infuriating friend out of irritation. "I told you I—"

"You're unfair, don't you think? Lee-san, Kiba and Tenten did theirs without backing out at all. They hardly complained, then you should too!"

"I-Ino-san," Hinata, seeing her poor pinkette friend completely seething on her seat (who's ready to burst at any moment) touched Ino's arms in a somewhat implicating manner. "I-I think it's not good to force Sakura-san on h-her dare—"

"No, Hinata. She's always like this. Sakura is an avid _party pooper_ and she breaks her word from time to time."

That was really pure insulting. They are sure as hell knew that _that_ was not true at all.

"_Ino_." Sakura stressed out Ino's name in a pressing tone as she massaged her poor temples due to the impending headache that seems to evacuate her head. Seriously now? Party pooper? She's pulling the _Sakura's-a-party-pooper_ card on her now? "Look—" she sighed and took a deep breath, "Just change the dare, will you? I couldn't really do that."

"_No_, Haruno Sakura. You will freaking do it or I'll make you run all throughout the village— _butt-naked_!"

"But Sasuke-kun might—"

"For Kami's sake, woman! Your team isn't even here!" the Yamanaka angrily reasoned out, her hands throwing up in utter frustration. "And also, the dare is really simple! I swear any women would happily do it if they were on your shoes!"

"Then make _them_ do it! Not _me_!" she argued back.

"That's final, Forehead! You're already breaking the five-minute rule of the dare. **Do it now.**"

"No! I swear I'm going to pummel you, Ino—"

"Shut up! Don't make me use Shintenshin on you, Sakura!"

_Kami, she's stupidly insane! _"You won't! And you're insane!"

"Oi, oi, Ino. Stop it already. You two are making a scene—" Shikamaru started but Ino only flashed him a nasty glare. He looked away and grumbled, as Temari laughed beside him, "Whatever... how troublesome."

"Oh? Yes, I can, Forehead." Ino grinned maliciously, her hands were already positioned in front of her in a triangle formation much to Sakura's mortification. "You're testing my patience—"

"_Goddammit_. Fine! Fine!" Sakura finally agreed with an exasperated groan. Ino dropped her hands on the table and grinned toothily at the poor pinkette,

Sakura closed her eyes as she do her breathing exercises to stop her impending bubbling panic. She cannot say no to Ino anymore, and she needed to do the dare or else she's going to run all over the Konoha— _butt-naked_.

_I should have listened to my instincts. I should have stayed in the protective walls of my children's mental clinic, _she thought as she groaned miserably in her seat, _Ino is a real harbinger of evil. How I really despised her for being so pushy. _

If only the dare was really that simple, then she might do it immediately without breaking a sweat. But—

—to stare at _Uchiha Itachi_'s eyes at full one minute at such intimate distance? Oh Kami, they're not even that close enough. And they've only exchanged smiles and nods whenever they see each other on the road—

_Does small chats during physicals count? _She thought inwardly to herself as she suddenly blushed when she remembered how she gawked unabashedly at his deliciously sculpted naked torso at their first physical exam. She swore she couldn't forget the hidden glint of amusement in his deep charcoal gray eyes, and the soft yet polite lilt of teasing in his tone.

_"Sakura-san?"_

She immediately shook her head to cast away the embarrassing memory out of her mind conscious. _No, just stop, Sakura. Stop thinking about it. That was only once! _

_**Once? **_Her inner self cooed slyly. _**Maybe you forgot about that time when you stared at his smoldering beautiful eyes during his eye check up? **_

_Oh Kami, shut up! You're not helping! _Sakura interjected inwardly in complete mortification. It's not her fault that he has feminine set of eyes! With these _impossible_ long curled eyelashes too!

_That's it. Ino's dare was even worse than S-ranked missions!_

She blinked right away at the absurdity of her thoughts. Maybe she's just overexaggerating. But seriously, there's no way she could coax one of the Konoha's powerful shinobi, and the most polite gentleman (_**Very handsome too! **_Her inner self commented enthusiastically) Uchiha Clan heir: Uchiha Itachi. She couldn't just blurt out and say:

_Hey, Itachi-san. Can I stare at you for one whole minute? As you can see, I'm in a pinch right now. You don't want to see me running butt-naked all over the village, aren't you? _

Sakura was horrified at her own trail of thoughts as she backtracked right away, absolutely cringing at her own pathetic half-assed monologue. _No. No no no. That's waaaaay too wrong! Why the last part sounds so flirty?!_

_**Believe me, you wanted him to check you out too**__, _her inner self taunted cheekily, teasing her in some unimaginable ways that it started to annoy her.

_You know what? You're useless. You better shut up. _She snarked back at her own inner self who cackled at her in complete mirth.

"—Sakura?" a voice started to reach out her senses, "Oi, Sakura? Earth to Forehead, Sakura!" Ino's loud voice almost surprised her outwardly, but she was quick enough to compose herself to wear a mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry. But what?"

"Come on, Forehead. I thought you already agreed? You went silent for a few minutes that I thought I just broke you."

Was she really that occupied with her own thoughts that she didn't hear anything what Ino said?

_**Yes**__,_ her inner self preened mischievously, _**we're talking about Uchiha Itachi afterall~**_

"So, what now? Do I have to carry you all by myself to their table?"

_What about I'll carry you and throw you all the way to deepest pits of hell instead?_

She tutted to herself and bit her lower lip for a second, looking at the faces of her so-called friends who's giving her expectant looks.

_Damn, traitors. You just all wanted to see me getting humiliated in front of Uchiha Itachi in a much crowded restaurant._

Except for the shy and soft spoken Hyūga though, instead of an expectant look— she wore a worried expression, feeling bad for seeing her struggling with her own situation.

Hinata mouthed a 'You can do it, Sakura-san', and she suddenly felt energized as ever— offering a thankful smile at the supportive heiress across her. With a new bubbling determination running through her veins, she stood at her seat and levelled Ino with a serious look.

"I'll do it." she said in determination, much to Ino's satisfaction.

"Alright! In one full minute, Sakura. I'll ring the bottle if your first dare is done. And then to the second dare.." this made Sakura gulped nervously, she absolutely missed her second dare— but she cannot back out now, surely. _Just damn it all to hell. _"..there's no time limit. You can do it quick, it's up to you. Just make it sure that we'll see it, you got it?"

She pursed her lips but nodded all the same. "Got it."

"Good! So shoo, your time starts now!"

Sakura's sudden spur of determination dulled right away as she trudged herself all the way to one particular table. Dread filled her senses instantaneously, making her feet more heavy to carry on like she had swallowed some lead; and she could feel the red flags waving over her as well. When she took one step forward, she could imagine herself facing a mischievous grinning Shinigami behind one Uchiha Itachi who's listening raptly to his blabbering companion in silence.

_Don't chicken out, Sakura. You can do this._ she encouraged herself inwardly, _Make Itachi-san understand it. He's open-minded, not unlike Sasuke-kun. _

She stopped unceremoniously in front of Itachi's table, making both men to looked up at her in recognition. "I-I—" she stuttered horribly. _Way to go to start a conversation, Sakura. _

"Sakura-san? Hello there." She was greeted right away by Uchiha Shisui's warm acknowledgement, as he smiled up at her in kindly greeting. "Come, sit with us here."

When Shisui started to fuss over her to the last remaining chair across them, Sakura could only shook her head as she declined the offer politely. "No, it's fine, Shisui-san. I'm not taking too long afterall. But thank you for the offer by the way."

"Oh? You're not taking too long? That's bad then." Shisui slightly pouted at the moment which Sakura inwardly found it as cute and quite really charming coming from the elder Uchiha.

Talk about Uchiha genes, it's in their blood afterall.

"What can we do for you then?"

She gulped at the question but she focused her own peripheral vision at one particular Uchiha who's looking back at her intently and curiously.

"Itachi-san," she almost bit back an impending grimace at her own crisp tone, but she cleared her throat and spoke; more representable and proper this time. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and Shisui-san. But I need your help."

Itachi, without leaving his smoldering charcoal gaze at her face— only tilt his chin up to look at her more. "What would that be, Sakura-san?"

_Shit. This is the most crucial part. _

She pursed her lips for a moment as she started to weigh her options. To do it or not to do it? To chicken out or not to chicken out? To do it or run butt-naked all over the village?

Feeling herself getting anxious on what to answer him without making a fool of herself. She boldly bends down to his level, which Sakura swore she spot a very miniscule change to his aloof demeanor as well as the slight widening of his eyes but it disappeared right away when she blinked, much to her hidden disappointment. With a slight boost of courage coming from nowhere, she placed her both elbows on the round table— leaning the rest of her body without breaking her staring contest on one silent Uchiha. She could feel many eyes on her back, as well as Shisui's gawking beside Itachi; but she ignored it all, very intent on focusing her whole attention to Sasuke's older brother.

Like her, Itachi ignored the people around him except for the woman who's proximity was very close to his own personal space. He could see the uncertainty, tenseness, nervousness and agitation accumulating in her body. But as always, being the calm and patient man he is— he didn't pressure her and was patient enough to wait for her response.

Sakura leaned a little bit and murmured, "I need your help, Itachi-san. I hope you're open-minded enough, and please hear me out with my favor."

"What is it, Sakura-san?" Itachi responded back softly, slightly adjusting himself to his seat but their intimate close proximity still stand.

"As you can see," she lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip, which made Itachi to draw his gaze over the poor plump appendage and shot his eyes back to her uncomfortable emerald orbs— with her fine eyebrows slightly scunched in uncertainty. "Ino forced me to play spin the bottle with my other friends and I was given two dares."

Itachi hummed in understanding, he had a feeling that she was not done with her explanation so he waited before he could give his response.

"And for the first dare, she wanted me to stare at you for absolute one full minute."

"Stare?" he said incredulously.

"Y-yes," feeling her cheeks warming up out of embarrassment, she continued. "Stare. Like, I'll stare at your eyes for one minute in uh..." she waggled her index finger between them, "...closer proximity."

Itachi slightly nodded as he now understand her current situation, but his clever genius mind could sense her own trepidation. There was something more, it is. "And?"

"And if I refuse to do it, I'll run butt-naked all over the village as punishment." she whispered in a hushed tone, and when she's done— she groaned miserably much to Itachi's hidden amusement.

"That's... quite unimaginable." Itachi blinked once, then twice at the mere ridiculous notion.

"Scandalous and barbaric, I would say."

"I agree." the young Uchiha heir's attractive lips quirked a little bit which to Sakura's observation, it's much closer to a smile. "So we'll stare at each other for one whole minute?"

Feeling herself being shy all of the sudden, Sakura bit her lower lip again to stop herself from getting distracted at the feeling of multiple swarming butterflies on her stomach. _You cannot blush like a damn schoolgirl right now, Sakura. Hold you goddamned horses._

_**Shannaro! This is it, Sakura! Uchiha Itachi is cooperating! Kiss him senseless right after to compensate the trouble! **_Her inner self danced in circles.

_Oh Kami, I need to tell the second dare._ Sakura thought in complete horror.

Her inner self chuckled coyly and slyly, much to Sakura's chagrin. _**Shush that, honey. Just steal a kiss.**_

_No! There's no way I'm gonna do that!_

"Sakura-san?" Itachi looked at her occupied face with concern. How the hell does he do that anyway? His concerned face was all the same with his typical poker face. Unbelievable.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." she apologized politely and looked back at him who's already watching her. She felt her cheeks warming once again. Why this is too hard?

"Let's start, Sakura-san. Yamanaka-san and your friends are looking at this way." he murmured softly under his breath. She really swore to Gods that she could feel Uchiha Itachi's warm breath fanning her blazing face, and gosh— oh Kami, his breath smells mint and he's too close at her face. Very very close that she's sure she'll shit herself.

_The last part was not cool at all, _Sakura cringed inwardly.

Itachi adjusted his position and leaned a little bit forward to Sakura's direction. To anyone's perspective, they would think that they're planning to kiss; in a restaurant, full of curious and probing gazes who's watching their every move. Sakura could feel her own heart beating in a fastest way, and she couldn't ignore the heat coming from Itachi's proximity— which made her more _flustered_ as ever like Sasuke's favorite fruit.

Emerald eyes met his own smoldering charcoal grays as they began to stare each other, while counting one to sixty inside their heads at the same time. Sakura could feel an unknown magnetic force pulsing between them. She's not really sure if the other man felt it as well, but she swore the _attraction_ was there. Very existent. Too hot, too compelling, too _addicting_.

Sakura had always admired this particular Uchiha. He's not only strong, but he's also intelligent as well. Attractive, charming and he has this aura surrounds him that demands immediate _attention_. According to his old teammate— his Nii-san was a pacifist, a fighter and a protector in nature. She also knew that this man was one of the most eligible bachelors (if not being the best), and whole women population always swoon whenever he was there. Women throw themselves at him, some of them were bold enough to seek him out. But as usual, Uchiha Itachi paid them no mind, heck even in rejecting people— _he's too polite_. Nobody's perfect indeed, but Uchiha Itachi was a different story. He was really something. Very kind, polite, gentle, really soft spoken, patient, humble, down-to-earth and he smiles very very nice. She rarely sees the man smile, but there's one time that she witnessed such a very _rare_ opportunity.

She started to reminisce his face in slow motion. The day she saw him smile on his own when he thought no one was looking.

It happened during after her graveyard shift at the hospital. She was on her way home then, very exhausted and nearing to chakra depletion when she saw the alone Uchiha fussing over a bundle of white on a small alleyway. Somewhat curious but not prying at the same time, she focused her gaze towards the creature he was holding and she found out it was a small feline. He was scratching the creature's chin with fondness (who's somewhat lost to his own world) as it meowed relentlessly under his ministrations. And just like a bomb being thrown at her, she just saw the Uchiha heir smile. Not the kind of smile where it looks like a smirk just like her own particular Uchiha teammate do, but a _real good smile_ at that.

She would say he was _very attractive_ when he smile. He looked so young at that angle, with his eyes crinkling and lips upturned revealing noticeable dimples on the corners of his mouth.

He smiles like an angel, she mused at that moment. Very very breathtaking.

Without herself noticing, her once tensed muscles softened imperceptibly and she finally got comfortable with her awkward, compromising propped up position.

She tilt her head to the side, slowly giving him a warm genuine smile. Like she knows _something_, like she was sharing a special secret with him.

And Sakura, being too busy reminiscing Uchiha Itachi's delicate smiles inside her mind— she hadn't noticed the slight reddening of the Uchiha's high cheekbones, very small; but still apparent in up close.

_Ting ting ting ting ting! _

"...that's the call." she murmured to herself, blinking.

"Aa. Looks like it."

With an audible soft hum under her breath, she leaned back in a much comfortable position— but still closer to the young man nonetheless.

_Now for the second dare.. Now or never. _

She cleared her throat a little bit awkwardly, but Itachi looked up at her keenly. "So, um, Itachi-san. I haven't told you the—"

"Hey, watch it! Stop running! This is not a playground!"

A small figure just body slammed Sakura from behind, making the table that she just leaned on tipped over— absolutely losing its balance, and Sakura could only do was gasp in complete shock, eyes widening, her hands shot forward to hold something and.. everything just went into slow motion for Sakura.

She saw the immediate hidden panic of herself at Itachi's stupefied ones. She felt the table beneath her tipping over, she found herself getting falling forward and her arms, her hands, her chest hitting someone's—

A strong pair of arms circled around her, one around her torso and one around her waist. But Sakura was too shocked about what's happening to register who's arms protectively circled her falling figure. And Kami, she could see Itachi and the chair he sat on tipping back also—

"Itachi!" she heard Shisui's alarmed tone.

Her eyes widened even more when she was approaching near face to face to a taken aback Uchiha Itachi. Much nearer, with their noses already touching—

_This is damn damn bad!_

Her parted lips crashed against his in a much awkward angle. The force of her fall was propelling her towards him— resulting him and his chair to tumble back also. Her panicked gasp was been swallowed through the impromptu accident liplock, and the arms around her also tightened in a fraction; crashing her against his lean yet toned body and Sakura swore her time really _stopped_ right there.

Oh sweet Kami, she's really really sure that tomorrow's hot gossip all over Konoha will be her and Itachi's not-so-prepared and clumsy kiss in a crowded restaurant.

_Uchiha clan will hunt me! _

She shut her eyes out of mortification and embarrassment. Like hey, it's not like she doesn't want to be kissed by a hot Uchiha. But she could feel herself getting anxious and very embarrassed hearing those countless of gasps and suggestive whistles all around them. But then, when she tried to mute the sounds— she could finally enjoy the soft yet rough press of Itachi's lips against hers. Accident or not, kissing this particular man was one of her hidden and impossible fantasies. Not even _Ino_ knows about that.

Leaving a last lingering touch of her lips on his, Sakura finally snapped out of her reverie as she quickly scampered out of Itachi's firm hold. Feeling her face totally ablaze due to the accident and unwanted attention they've got, she kindly helped Itachi to stand up (not minding the fact that he already stood up while dragging the chair back in its position) and unabashedly assessed him for any possible injuries. Seeing none, she swallowed and looked back to Itachi— looking really flushed and apologetic.

"Itachi-san, I—" she started but was been immediately cut off.

"Haruno-san." An ANBU suddenly appeared next to them and bowed his head out of courtesy, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Hokage-sama demands you at his office."

Blinking, Sakura could only nod in acquiescence. Her humiliation and embarrassment was forgotten as she faced the silent Uchiha once again. She bowed politely in front of him, ignoring Shisui's gaping expression behind Itachi. "I'm so sorry, Itachi-san. But I guess I am being called. I'm sorry again for everything." she smiled apologetically, her cheeks reddening once again as she met one of his smoldering gaze.

_Way to go, Sakura. You didn't stutter. _

"It's fine, Sakura-san. You don't have to be apologetic about it."

A little bit unconvinced at his answer, she offered an awkward smile at him; already itching to get out of his sight and out of the suffocating crowded establishment. With a last bow of her head, she finally moved altogether with the ANBU and smiled once again. "See you."

Without further ado, Sakura quickly vanished with the silent ANBU on her tow.

* * *

The restaurant finally went back to its bustling movement as if the accident between Itachi and Sakura didn't happened several minutes ago. While sitting back to his chair, Uchiha Itachi was suddenly been pulled by his shoulders by none other than his elder cousin who looked like he was ready to bite his head off.

"You've just _kissed_ her." Shisui stressed out in utter disbelief, his hands tightening his hold to Itachi's shoulders.

"..."

"Itachi, the both of you just shared a _kiss_!"

With an inaudible sigh escaping his slightly parted lips, he answered. "So I've been told,"

Shisui took his hands off him and tutted, "Man, what a damn lucky bastard you are, Itachi."

Feeling somewhat annoyed at his cousin's tone, he slightly turned his head on his direction; wearing an undecipherable look.

"Sooooo," the elder Uchiha eyed him mischievously, leaning down to his level and smirked. "how's the feeling of her soft kissable lips being pressed to yours, Itachi-chan?"

He only gave him a deadpan look, but he refused to answer.

"Answer me, Itachiiii." Shisui pressed annoyingly, much to the younger Uchiha's chagrin. "What's the feeling of her lips against yours? Tell me!"

"No,"

"_No_? Agh, Itachi!" he spluttered, "Give your favorite cousin some little more credit, would you?" his cousin whined pathetically that he couldn't help but turn his head and ignore. He knew how very persuasive his elder cousin was.

"I will not discuss this subject with you, Shisui." he said with finality, wearing his usual indifferent mask. _Not ever._

"Itachi—"

"No."

Shisui sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, visibly moping on his seat. "I hope Izumi will annoy the shit out of you when she hears about this."

He sighed inwardly.

* * *

"Oh my God! Y'all saw that, right?!" Ino screeched boisterously, earning some annoyed looks from the other customers near them.

"Well...yeah," Kiba said awkwardly.

"_Oh Kami, they've kissed!_" the blonde Yamanaka excitedly bounced on her seat, while the remaining occupants of the table only shot her matching incredulous looks. "What?"

"What the hell was that, Ino?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Are you blind, Shikamaru? Just as _I_ thought— Sasuke-kun's brother is attracted to Sakura! Didn't you see the way he was looking at her before she left?" she paused as if she was realizing something, "Wait, Sakura left! The game!"

Shikamaru only sighed as he slumped back to his seat, shaking his head in complete exasperation.

Ah, talk about troublesome women.

.

.

.

**｢ ****The End/****終わり ｣**

* * *

**Shintenshin no Jutsu/Mind Body Switch Technique (****心転身の術****)- **is a ninjutsu technique originally used for spying. The ninja forms the needed hand seal and then projects their spirit out of their body into their target. It is also the Yamanaka Clan's trademark ninjutsu.

* * *

_**A/N: Hmmmmm. Sequel? *sniggers***_

_**So how was it, guys? Review? xD**_

—_**SpringfieldOfCherryBlossoms**_

_**(01-14-20)**_


End file.
